James Sie
James Sie (born December 18, 1962) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor and comedian. He's known for voicing: Jackie Chan in Jackie Chan Adventures and Master Monkey in DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2006) - Cabbage Merchant, Flaming Fire Flakes Vendor (ep16), Oyaji, Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Kobe Cow#1 (ep23), Kobe Cow#3 (ep23) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Dr. Ryan Choi/Atom, Dyna-Mite (ep12) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Alarm Voice (ep23), Camper (ep46), Kwan (eps10-46), Walla (ep22) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016) - Shoji (ep2) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2016) - Advisor (ep72), Cuddles (ep13), Emperor's Guard (ep35), Emperor Quon, Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Monkey, Catapult Guard (ep6), Chao, Dumb Ruffian (ep33), Goat (ep41), Ling (ep43), Male Goat (ep19), Pig (ep51), Prisoner#2 (ep8), Purple Duck (ep46), Rabbit#1 (ep58), Rabbit Thug#1 (ep59), Villager (ep15), Villager#1 (ep40), Villager#1 (ep61), Villager#1 (ep68), Worker#2 (ep58), Wukong (ep26) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - General Kwan (ep1), Wind Dragon (ep9) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Gong Gong *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Tsoi *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2005) - Elderly Monk (ep42), Ninja (ep42), You Yee (ep42) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2013) - Abbot Shung (ep14), Lau Gan-Lan (ep7) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006) - Kai Yee (ep33), Kellington (ep33), Ninja#2 (ep33) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2009) - Shoji Fuzen *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Louie Hong Fa (ep38) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Sensei Ogun (ep17), Yakuza Leader (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Pemba Sherpa *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - The Grocer's Son *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Elk Dad, Freaky Male 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) - Monkey, Viper's Dad *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Pig, Viper Dad *Gesar (2012) - Chamba 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Monkey, Villager#2 *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Plain Cow Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Kazuhiko Video Games 'Video Games' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Monkey *Fallout 4 (2015) - Doctor Sun, Jun Long *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Jimmy Woo *Narc (2005) - Civilian, Cop, Monk *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Sunfire 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Jonathan Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (38) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. Category:American Voice Actors